Omnia Vincit Amor
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Onde, em todos os livros que lera, havia a resposta para curar a dor que causara? Quem havia escrito que quando o monstro era morto todos viviam felizes para sempre?" WINCEST
1. O Início

**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa, bem alternativa, alternativa pra car* e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "Lucifer Rising". É apenas uma pequena alucinação rancorosa. – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência. Muito adulto. Então não se choquem. Ando tão saidinha...**

4. Beta: Thata Martins (Minha querida beta!!! Tem recado dela no final da fic!!)

**Algumas palavras:**

Sabe aqueles dias em que você acorda e lá no fundo, por melhor que esteja o mundo, existe uma depressãozinha? Não aconteceu nada demais, mas você não está bem... Acordei um dia desses assim (homens: nem ousem dizer que isso não acontece com vocês!!!) e comecei a escrever essa fic. Tenho uma relação muito estranha com o Sam. Amo esse cara, mas definitivamente ele me encheu a paciência na 4ª (e de todos nós, eu sei, vocês irão dizer.) e eu sou meio... um tanto.. vingativa. Pelo menos com personagens que se fazem de idiotas e resolvem magoar o louco e delicioso Dean. Então, estou avisando: a fic é deprê... apesar de ter um _**final feliz**_. Por muito pouco ela não acabou no primeiro capítulo. Para mim estava bom daquele jeito. Mas a beta deu uma insistida básica... E como pedido de beta, às vezes é ordem, tive que me virar para escrever uma continuação que não poderia deixar de ser wincest. Era inviável de outra forma.

O nome da fic é uma frase de Virgílio (_O_ Cara!): "_Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori" - _Fonte: Bucólicas; Livro X, linha 69. (tradução e comentário no final da fic – acho que vale a pena um aparte sobre essa frase.)

Bem... está aí o histórico dessa fic.

Agora algo realmente importante:

Cada capítulo tem uma "trilha sonora" e que fará toda a diferença ao lê-lo.

A primeira é Dreamer do Uh-HUh-Her (É, o nome do grupo é esse mesmo. Esquisitíssimo.). É só jogar no youtube. A música é simplesmente linda demais, doída demais. Arrasante.

A segunda é I Dreamed You da Anastácia. Essa é mais alegre e pressagia um final feliz e safadinho. (hehe!)

Então acionem o repet e boa viagem. Espero que gostem.

Bjks.

_**Galatea Glax, agosto de 2009**_

Sdsdsdsddsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsddsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_**Dreamed**__** - Uh-HUh-Her (ON)**_

Ele olhava lá fora. Era final de tarde. A chuva forte batia de encontro à janela, como se fossem lágrimas. O pátio do motel estava deserto, mas não podia enxergar muito além. Lá fora, só o Impala. A chuva era uma cortina branca. Poderia ter ligado o aquecedor, mas de maneira inquietante, para ele não tinha mais importância se estava quente ou frio.

Desviou o olhar para o que tinha nas mãos.

O colar que Sam lhe dera há tanto tempo atrás. Ele alisou as pontas do pequeno ídolo, se dando conta de que ele fora testemunha da ruína de seu mundo.

Tudo dera errado.

Ele apertou a peça com força e voltou a olhar para fora.

Um homem se aproximava. A chuva atrapalhou a visão que tinha dele. Parecia procurar um quarto em especial, pela maneira que parava em frente a cada um.

Finalmente parou em frente à porta de seu quarto. O capuz do casaco impediu que visse seu rosto, mas ao virar para a janela, os olhares se encontraram.

Quedaram-se naqueles lugares. Cada um em um mundo úmido e embaçado. Um deles tinha os olhos cheios de água, apesar do outro não saber, não enxergar.

A chuva parecia cair por causa deles. Parecia refletir o que ambos tinham em suas almas. Uma confusão dolorosa. Tristeza. Arrependimento.

Como tudo pudera dar tão errado?

O homem do outro lado tocou a maçaneta esperando resistência, mas a porta abriu silenciosamente.

A chuva aumentou.

Ele entrou e empurrou a porta para que fechasse.

Permaneceu no mesmo lugar, molhando o carpete.

Dean observou o outro. Em outra vida teria ficado preocupado com as roupas molhadas, como a permanência dele naquele estado. Ele acabaria doente.

Mas já não era importante.

Ele crescera e tomava suas próprias decisões.

Nada importava.

A mágoa o tinha liquidado.

Sam virou o rosto em direção ao irmão. O que viu fez com que suas lágrimas descessem soltas, livres de qualquer empecilho. Elas correram por seu rosto, misturando-se às gotas de chuva que caíam de seu cabelo, tornando sua visão ainda mais turva.

Dean o olhava sem raiva, sem tristeza, sem mágoa. O olhar que recebia era totalmente vazio.

Sam voltou a fitar o chão.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – O caçula falou, sem levantar a cabeça. Estava envergonhado. O arrependimento corroía suas entranhas, fazendo-o lembrar o quão errado estivera a respeito dos caminhos que escolhera percorrer. Fora avisado. Não uma ou duas vezes. Foram vezes sem conta. E todas elas por aquele homem do outro lado do quarto, encostado à janela. Alguém que o amava tanto que sempre colocava o bem-estar de Sam acima do seu próprio.

O havia traído. Enganara-o. Mentira para ele, julgando-o mais fraco, menos inteligente. Um peso morto com o qual deveria se preocupar.

Sam mordeu os lábios para não gritar de raiva de si mesmo. Caminhou até Dean.

- Faça alguma coisa. Xingue-me. Estou aqui, me bate. Por favor, Dean. Faça alguma coisa. Por favor.

O homem loiro levantou a cabeça, mirando dentro dos olhos do outro.

- E por que deveria, Sam? Para que? Não é mais necessário.

Samuel jogou o capuz para trás.

- É necessário, Dean. Você estava certo. Fui mais estúpido do que é permitido a um humano ser. Fui teimoso. Egoísta. Fui um arrematado idiota. Você estava certo. Sempre esteve. – Ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros do irmão. – E eu errado. Perdoe-me. E, por favor, pare de fugir de mim.

Dean desviou o olhar. Pareceu contar as gotas de chuva no vidro da janela.

- Não estou fugindo de você, Sam. Não há do quê fugir. Mas também nunca houve um lar para onde voltar. E agora não há mais família. Você não está mais comigo. Então, não há mais ninguém. Estou apenas indo. Seguindo. Meu caminho... – Dean retirou as mãos de Sam de cima de si e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se -... É a própria estrada. Não há nada a fazer se nossos destinos se desencontraram.

Sam sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer. Não sabia o que dizer. Quais palavras teriam o poder de reverter todo o mau que fizera a seu irmão? Onde, em todos os livros que lera, havia a resposta para curar a dor que causara? Se morresse ali, naquele momento, o velho Dean ressuscitaria? Trocaria de lugar com ele de mil maneiras se essa fosse a solução.

- Dean, apenas me diga o que tenho que fazer. Qualquer coisa que você mandar. Eu faço. Você quer que vá ao inferno e mate Lúcifer? Eu o farei. Apenas me diga o que você quer para me perdoar. – Sam cobriu o passo que Dean dera para se afastar, chegando perto demais. Tentando penetrar na couraça do outro.

O irmão mais velho suspirou, cansado.

- Qualquer coisa, Samuel?

Sam se apegou àquela pequena brecha, como se sua sanidade mental dependesse disso.

- Qualquer coisa, Dean.

- Então quero que você vá embora. Agora.

O ar faltou. Ele teve que fazer um esforço para respirar. Sam abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Ele chorou. Tentou se controlar, porém não conseguiu.

- Não faça isso. Não me mande embora, Dean.

- Como posso mandar você embora, Sam, se você sequer está aqui? Em algum ponto lá trás você se tornou adulto e voou para longe de mim. Eu tentei impedir, mas isso foi um erro. – Dean relanceou os olhos para Sam. - Vamos lá, cara. Volte para sua vida sem mim. Não precisamos mais um do outro. Na verdade, você não precisa mais de mim. Houve um tempo que era diferente. Agora não mais.

Dean sorriu. Um esgar cheio de sofrimento.

Sam andou para trás, cambaleante, como se tivesse levado um tapa. Voltou-se em direção à porta do quarto.

O outro homem sentou-se na poltrona e voltou à sua posição inicial. Seu olhar se perdeu lá fora. A chuva parecia contar algo para ele.

Sam estancou.

Sua mente gritava. Seu corpo gritava. Não podia terminar assim.

Ele girou mais uma vez e, com alguns passos de suas longas pernas, foi se ajoelhar aos pés do irmão.

Abraçou as pernas de Dean, escondendo seu rosto contra elas e se permitindo colocar para fora todo o arrependimento que sentia.

- Quando você cuidou de mim, lhe agradeci sendo egoísta. Quando você foi meu amigo, minha retribuição foi ser pérfido. Quando você me salvou, eu lhe desprezei. Só eu poderia ter lhe atingindo tanto, machucado tanto, espalhado tanto mal, porque você sempre me amou. Sempre fui seu ponto fraco. – Sam falava isso encolhido e apertado contra o irmão. – Eu sei, Dean. Agora eu tenho consciência disso. E se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu mudaria tudo. No entanto, não posso. Não tenho esse poder.

Dean foi pego desprevenido. O que incomodava não era tanto ter suas pernas presas, mas sim tê-las presas contra o corpo molhado de Sam.

O que ele dizia não fazia sentido. Dean estava muito além do significado daquelas palavras.

- Solte-me, Sam. – O tom calmo, baixo, do irmão mais velho enlouqueceu o mais novo. Ele largou as pernas e suas imensas mãos foram segurar o rosto de Dean, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo, Dean! Eu te amo, irmão! E sei que você está magoado demais, ferido demais, para me perdoar. Mas, por favor, não me mande embora. Deixe-me provar que mudei. – Lágrimas correram seu rosto abaixo. - Por favor. Estou implorando por uma única chance de provar que mudei, Dean.

O olhar do mais velho continuava vazio. E assim se manteve.

O pequeno ídolo rolou de sua mão, indo ao chão.

Sam soltou seu rosto e se sentou em frente a ele. Havia percebido o movimento de algo pequeno e seus olhos correram até o pingente.

Dean nunca tirava aquilo do pescoço. A única vez que saíra de lá, havia ido para o pescoço de Sam. Era a lembrança que guardara quando seu irmão havia sido enterrado.

A pequena cabeça com chifres do ídolo deu-lhe a certeza.

Perdera a única pessoa nesse mundo que ainda o amava.

Um imenso vazio apareceu em seu peito. Um imenso buraco negro que devorou o pouco de calor que ainda tinha dentro de si.

Segurou o cordão.

- Isso é seu, Dean. – Sam tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

- Não. – O outro sussurrou. – Na verdade, era um presente para o pai. Você só me deu por ele não ter parecido naquele natal. – O mais velho falou sem encará-lo.

Sam sacudiu a cabeça. Voltou a ficar de joelhos, emparelhando a altura com o corpo do irmão.

Ele se inclinou e colocou o colar no pescoço de Dean.

- Exatamente. Dei isso para alguém que sempre me amou. Que fez mais por mim do que meu próprio pai. – Sussurrou de volta em seu ouvido.

Levantou e se afastou.

Sentiu-se pequeno. Sozinho.

E a pior sensação era a de ter merecido. Porque ele não era digno de um irmão como Dean.

O silêncio só era quebrado pelos sons característicos do temporal. O vento zunia, tentando entrar por pequenas frestas. Cantava a solidão dos dias em que já não havia esperança. De finais tristes. De amores não resolvidos, nem na eternidade. Quem havia escrito que quando o monstro era morto todos viviam felizes para sempre?

Muito tempo se passou até ele perceber que até mesmo seu choro havia terminado.

Procurara Dean por quase dois meses. Sempre achara que conseguiria uma absolvição. Não estava preparado para a barreira instransponível que esse Dean era.

- Perdão. Mais uma vez. – Andou até porta e segurou a maçaneta. – Sei que tudo mudou. Que você... – Sua voz falhou. – Que o amor acabou. Mas tente não me odiar muito.

Sam abriu a porta. O vento invadiu o quarto, levantando as cortinas e saias da cama. O vaso em cima da cômoda bambeou.

Sam absorveu a chuva. Ali dentro era muito mais frio e triste do que o mundo que o aguardava lá fora.

Ele saiu para a tempestade, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não chegou a ouvir a única palavra de seu irmão.

Uma única e dolorida palavra.

- Adeus.

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsddsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsd

_Continua..._


	2. O Fim

_**I Dreamed You - Anasta**__**cia (ON)**_

A dor o assaltou como se tivesse levado uma pancada. Marretou seu estômago de tal forma que o fez dar um salto de onde estivera sentado. Toda a apatia que o tomara e que anestesiara seu coração foi despedaçada como se um bate estaca a tivesse atingido em cheio. Ele finalmente despertou para o fato de Sam ter estado ali, ao seu alcance, implorando por seu perdão.

Ele poderia em algum momento perdoá-lo? Esquecer toda a traição, todas as mentiras e decepção por que passara?

Quase como um autônomo, seguiu o rastro do irmão, abrindo a porta e saindo para a chuva.

Dessa vez foi atingido pelo golpe de água. Suas roupas encharcaram imediatamente. Mesmo assim fez força para enxergar. Sam tinha levantado o capuz, escondendo o rosto. Tinha uma das mãos sobre o Impala e o rodeava, num claro gesto de despedida.

Imbecil. Idiota. Estúpido. Sam era tudo aquilo e um pouco mais.

Quando terminou a volta, o movimento o colocou de costas para Dean. Ele não viu o irmão se aproximando. Dean puxou seu casaco e numa só ação o virou contra o carro. Sam engoliu o fôlego.

Ficaram os dois se olhando. Bebendo as lágrimas que a chuva levava até os lábios de ambos.

- Dean – a boca de Sam murmurou.

A resposta muda de Dean foi puxá-lo para frente.

O soco acertou seu rosto com toda a força que o braço de Dean Winchester conseguiu reunir.

O caçula foi ao chão, chapinhando nas poças de água.

Trovões soaram acima de suas cabeças, informando que aquela noite seria ainda mais molhada e fria. Escurecia rápido.

Sam virou o rosto para o céu, deixando que a chuva lavasse sua boca. Tinha um pequeno corte em um dos cantos, que minava um pouco de sangue.

- Levanta! - A voz de Dean subiu acima do outros sons. Ele merecia aquela desforra.

Sam levantou e se preparou para o baque que viria a seguir.

E ele veio.

O soco o derrubou de novo. Dessa vez tinha sido tão forte que chegou a ficar um pouco desorientado.

- Levanta!!

Dean se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro. Tudo o que tinha passado naqueles meses, e que se esforçara tanto para reprimir, tinha vindo à tona. Ele tentara sufocar todos os sentimentos e depois de um tempo aquela sensação de indiferença o abocanhara. Finalmente conseguira dormir, mas não descansava. Comia, mas não sentia o sabor da comida. Seu mundo havia se tornado descolorido. Nem preto e nem branco. Mas sim suaves tons de cinza. Dessa maneira conseguira seguir sem olhar para trás.

Havia superado, não é? Sam que se virasse sozinho. Que fosse viver a vida dele. Bem longe. Onde não pudesse arrebentar com Dean a cada passo que desse.

E agora ele estava ali, se desculpando. Assumindo sua culpa e responsabilidade. Dean riu, meio fora de si. Depois que a palavra desculpa havia sido inventada ficara muito fácil fazer merda e depois se arrepender.

- Levanta!

Sam levantou. Mas dessa vez ele estava melhor preparado. Conforme Dean jogou o corpo para trás para concluir o terceiro golpe, o caçula desviou do movimento, segurando o punho do irmão, forçando-o para as costas de Dean. Ao mesmo tempo gingou seu corpo, invertendo as posições, soltando seu peso sobre o homem loiro, prensando-o contra o carro. Seus rostos ficaram afastados por centímetros.

- Depois, Dean. Depois.

As respirações estavam descompassadas pela briga. Era difícil respirar quando seu corpo estava quente daquele jeito, a chuva parecia molhar sua alma e você se via preso daquela maneira.

Dean levantou a cabeça para encarar o irmão. Olhos num tom tão escuro que era quase impossível se certificar se eram mesmo verdes, o encararam de volta. Não havia raiva, nervosismo, nenhuma acusação naqueles olhos que conhecia tão bem.

Lentamente Sam soltou o braço do outro e levou as mãos ao rosto dele, segurando com firmeza.

- Depois, Dean. Se você quiser continuar me batendo, eu me deito para você me pisar. – Mesmo estando praticamente mergulhados em um mar, Sam engoliu em seco. – Mas não acho que isso vá resolver. – Ele colou os lábios no ouvido do irmão. - Deixe-me tentar de outra maneira.

Encostou sua testa na de Dean, afundando em seus olhos novamente.

Dean não entendeu direito o fato de estar tão próximo de Sam.

As bocas se encontraram de maneira suave. O mais velho dos Winchester estava atônito com a ação do caçula. E logo depois com a sua. Sam o estava beijando, forçando passagem com a língua. Invadindo sua boca com posse, desespero, angústia. Até ali ele parecia pedir perdão.

E então o corpo de Dean resolveu que já era hora de aceitar. Que já era hora de ser magnânimo, por mais mágoa que ainda sentisse.

Ele abriu a boca, permitindo que Sam aprofundasse o beijo, que percorresse o interior, cavando sensações inéditas e intensas.

Sam abaixou as mãos, indo brincar nas costas de Dean, puxando-o para um abraço que gritava saudade.

Mas assim que Sam desceu para pesquisar o pescoço do mais velho, este acordou.

- O que você está fazendo??? – Dean o empurrou e, se livrando do abraço, marchou para seu quarto. Quando virou para fechar a porta, Sam o surpreendeu passando antes por ela.

- Olha... eu não quero nada disso, Sam. Eu não sei o que você está pensando... – Dean fez um gesto tipicamente seu com as mãos, juntando-as na frente do corpo e as afastando com rapidez. -... Mas você está muito enganado.

Sam tirou o casaco com um só movimento. E avançou para cima de Dean.

Enlaçou-o pela cintura, colando sua boca na dele.

Sufocando-o com um desespero que o quase o partia ao meio.

- Perdoe-me, Dean. Pelo amor de deus, perdoe-me. Ou me mata de uma vez, porque não consigo viver dessa maneira. – Sam puxou a camisa que vestia por cima da cabeça. – Eu não agüento mais viver sabendo que o único irmão que tenho no mundo me odeia. Que errei tanto a ponto de fazê-lo me odiar. Não agüento perseguí-lo e me deparar com um bloco de neve, por mais que eu mereça.

Ele tirou os sapatos e arrancou as meias.

Dean olhava perturbado para o irmão.

Ele tinha que esmurrar Sam e o expulsar dali. Por que não conseguia?

Porque estava morto de saudades. Porque ouvir a voz dele preenchia aquele vazio que estava devorando a alma de Dean. Ele arfou, reparando no corpo do irmão. Ele estava mais magro, assim com Dean. Era um sinal de sofrimento? Poderia um dia voltar a confiar em seu irmão caçula? Queria poder acreditar nisso.

Sam estava parado, olhando para ele.

Dean tentou falar algo, mas já não era ele mesmo ali. Sam o empurrou, num nítido esforço para se controlar, em direção à cadeira. Assim que Dean desabou sobre ela, Sam caiu à sua frente. Desamarrou os cadarços e retirou os sapatos e as meias do irmão mais velho.

Ele tremia. Estava muito frio e os dois estavam encharcados.

- Só um minuto. – Sam levantou, e com os olhos de quem havia passado uma vida em quartos como aquele, localizou o aquecedor. Foi até ele, o ligou e colocou no máximo. – Por que você gosta de passar frio?

- Não me importo. – A voz de Dean não estava mais distante, mas tinha um quê de espanto. Só por isso o mais novo conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. Sam sentiu o olhar do irmão sobre si. Voltou à posição inicial, em frente a ele.

Sam desabotoou a camisa de Dean e a despiu. Com mais rapidez ainda, despiu a camiseta branca que ele tinha por baixo. Com a respiração anelante Sam soltou o cinto do irmão, puxando para baixo suas calças.

- Sam... O que você está fazendo? – a voz de Dean soou lânguida, quase voluptuosa.

- Algo que você vai gostar. – Sam passou o dorso da mão sobre a boxer, sentindo a inegável ereção de Dean. Ficou uns instantes nesse movimento, uma carícia suave, deliciado em ser capaz de acelerar ou diminuir a respiração o irmão.

Num movimento ágil, levantou-se mais uma vez e abriu a própria calça, retirando a peça molhada junto com a roupa íntima. Sentiu um imenso alivio por se ver livre daquelas vestimentas.

Dean apenas o observava, sem esboçar reação. Não parecia em choque, mas estava calado.

Sam se embrenhou por entre as pernas do irmão, mandando para o espaço o pouco de sensatez que havia em sua cabeça. Havia jurado que encontraria Dean e que conseguiria seu perdão. Em um momento mais cedo tivera certeza que falhara, mas agora estava aqui. E aqui era exatamente onde queria estar.

Sam puxou a peça que faltava do traje de Dean, permitindo que o membro saltasse livre. Ele segurou a base do pênis, levantando o membro e permitindo acesso ao saco escrotal. Foi o primeiro lugar em que levou sua boca. Ele lambeu cada uma das bolas numa lentidão que vez Dean se debater. Assim que terminava com uma, ia para outra. Passou a chupá-las, ainda lentamente, mas com intensidade.

Dean tinha as mãos nos braços da cadeira, mas a tortura o fez agarrar os cabelos de Sam.

Aquilo deveria ser proibido. Irrealizável. Como alguém poderia proporcionar tanto prazer?

Aquela tortura não acabava, por mais que Dean gemesse e puxasse as mexas escuras do cabelo do irmão.

Sam continuou sua peregrinação.

Passou a língua na delicada pele na parte mais escondida da base do membro, e seguiu caminho trilhando cada nervura, cada vaso sanguíneo dilatado. Sam brincou com cada pequeno detalhe que compunha o órgão do irmão. E quando finalmente ele mesmo perdeu o controle, tragou o pênis de Dean, com uma fome jamais sentida. Ele passou a chupar todo o membro, levando-o até o final da boca, sentindo-o invadir sua garganta.

Dean perdeu completamente a noção. Começou a gemer ainda mais alto, enquanto forçava a cabeça de Sam contra seu corpo.

Aquele chupar, aquele engolir, prosseguiu, levando-os a limites nunca imaginados. Era bem mais do que sexo envolvido ali. Era a total submissão de Sam, filho pródigo, a Dean, a família repudiada.

Sam parou o que estava fazendo. Bruscamente. Manteve as mãos no corpo do irmão, prendendo a cintura de Dean na cadeira.

Ele beijou a cabeça do pau de Dean, olhando-o nos olhos. Olhos semicerrados de prazer.

- Diga que me perdoa. - A voz saiu grossa. Ele também estava tendo muito prazer naquilo.

- O quê? – Dean estava desnorteado.

- Diga que me perdoa. Vamos, Dean. – Sam mais uma vez chegou a sua boca até a glande e a beijou. Um beijo leve, mas que arrancou arrepios do mais velho.

- Eu... – a voz falhou - Eu... – Sam dessa vez mordiscou a parte rosada, sentido a pele lisa, tesa, fazendo com que Dean gritasse. O irmão mais velho se descontrolou completamente – Eu te perdôo, seu filho de puta, desgraçado! Mas termina isso! Agora!

Sam deu uma risadinha sacana.

- Sim, meu amo... – Sam sussurrou em resposta. Ele voltou a abocanhar Dean, levando adiante o que havia começado. Levou uma das mãos até seu próprio pênis, mantendo com ela o ritmo que empunha a sua boca.

O calor dentro do quarto aumentou. O barulho vindo do aquecedor era abafado apenas pelos gemidos e grunhidos de ambos.

A cadência dos movimentos disparou. Dean já jogava o corpo para cima, metendo o membro na boca de Sam com vontade. Já não era o caçula quem controlava a ação.

O orgasmo chegou como uma explosão para os dois. Algo que os fez gritar, apesar de Sam não poder emitir sons como o irmão.

Quando finalmente a sensação do gozo diminuiu, Sam voltou a lamber o pênis em seu rosto, engolindo cada gota de sêmen que tinha escapado de sua boca ávida. Quando acabou, abraçou o irmão pela cintura e encostou o rosto em seu peito. Deixou-se ficar assim, apoiado em Dean, enquanto as respirações se normalizavam.

Dean tinha o corpo entorpecido. Nunca antes o fato de alguém tê-lo chupado havia dado tanto satisfação física. E mais – satisfação de alma. Sentia-se pleno depois de muito tempo.

Ele acariciou a nuca de Sam, passando antes os dedos por dentro do cabelo dele, sentindo a umidade que sabia ser não só da chuva. Era suor também.

- O que foi que acabou de acontecer aqui, Sammy? – A voz de Dean ainda estava rouca. – O que foi que fizemos? – Ele segurou o cabelo do irmão e o puxou para trás com força, fazendo com que Sam o encarasse, gemendo. – O que foi isso?

Sam sorriu, mostrando as covinhas.

- Você gostou.

- Porra, Sammy! – Dean tentou afastá-lo, mas Sam apertou o abraço e enterrou o rosto no peito de Dean.

- Sabe há quanto tempo eu não ouço você me chamando assim? Irmão... Eu te chuparia pela eternidade se você apenas prometer me chamar assim _sempre_. Isso significa que vai estar perto de mim. – Sam esfregou o rosto por cima de seu estômago, de um lado para o outro, como um gato, brincando com a pele branca. Em um desses momentos, sua boca encontrou um dos bicos do peito de Dean. Ele começou a brincar com ele, lambendo a intumescência, chupando-a e finalmente mordiscando-a. Dean gemeu mais uma vez.

- Chega! – Ele empurrou o irmão mais uma vez, se desvencilhando. Saltou da cadeira para o meio do quarto.

Parou, tentando entender. Era para ser errado dois homens nus e molhados dentro de um quarto de motel, não é? Pelo menos quando esses dois homens eram irmãos. Mas por que não sentia isso mesmo, hein?

Ele recolheu as roupas que a pressa de Sam havia espalhado pelo quarto. Amontoou-as em um canto. Então se deu conta que emboladas em suas roupas, estavam as roupas do irmão.

Olhou para ele.

Sam estava sentado, ainda no chão, fitando-o. Havia um imenso sorriso em seu rosto. Um sorriso que revelava ainda mais suas covinhas. Dean se controlou para não ir segurar o rosto de Sam e beijar repetidas vezes aquelas marcas. Como havia sentido saudade delas...

Ele passou a mão pela testa, entrando pelos cabelos. Estava exausto. Sua mente estava exaurida. Seu coração estava confuso.

- Você não consegue esquecer? Pelo menos por hoje? – A voz do irmão soou em seu ouvido num tom extremamente carinhoso. Ele estava ali, encostado no mais velho.

- Você aprontou demais comigo, Sammy – Dean, sem perceber, o chamou do jeito que ele gostava. - Você me magoou tantas vezes e de tantas maneiras que poderia escrever como detonar alguém que te ama. Um site, talvez? Você é tão tecnológico, não é? – Dean olhou para Sam com os olhos nublados de amargura.

Sam encheu os olhos de lágrimas.

- Dean. – Sam não conseguiu pronunciar mais nada. Ele poderia desaparecer da face da Terra. Sentia vontade de desaparecer do mundo por tudo que havia feito com Dean. Mas não seria o suficiente. Sam precisava fazer Dean entender que realmente estava arrependido. Já havia falado. Já havia ajoelhado e implorado por perdão. Então resolveu usar uma língua que o irmão entendia.

Ele avançou sobre Dean, agarrando sua cintura, jogando-se com ele na cama.

Sam caiu sobre o irmão, esmagando-o com seu peso.

- Inferno, Sammy! Você é louco! – Dean olhou surpreso com a pegada. Havia muitas semanas que não se sentia ele mesmo. E por incrível que pareça, com Sam achatando-o contra o colchão, sentindo o corpo dele daquela maneira... – Não. – Ele negou com a cabeça para si mesmo e para Sam. Sentia-se tão bem. As cores estavam se encaixando novamente.

- Sim. – Sam o olhou dentro dos olhos.

- Sam, pare com isso.

- Não. – o irmão mais novo tinha um brilho risonho no olhar.

Sam desceu a boca até o pescoço de Dean, investigando uma veia ressaltada. O cheiro de Dean minava as forças do caçula.

A respiração de Dean acelerou. Sam levantou a cabeça, indo procurar a boca de Dean, saboreando o beijo que tomou sem nenhuma vergonha. Afundou a língua, sentindo o sabor forte do outro. Sua perna estava entre as pernas de Dean e os dois podiam sentir o sexo um do outro.

- Sou seu. – Sam sussurrou no ouvido de Dean, levando uma das mãos pelo peito dele, descendo até sua cintura, enfiando-se por meio de suas pernas. – Você me quer, irmão? Diga que me quer.

- Sam – Dean gemeu. Sentia-se confuso com aquilo, mas não conseguia achar um motivo para parar.

- Diga, Dean. Diga que me quer. – A voz de Sam se tornou menos que um fio de voz. – Me tome. Torne-me completamente seu.

Sam afastou o rosto para que Dean pudesse olhar para ele. Para que ele pudesse ver que falava a verdade.

Dean encarou os olhos verdes do irmão com alguma surpresa. Que foi substituída por um calor que o preencheu. Deu-se conta então o quanto aguardava isso. Porque Samuel, Sam, Sammy, sempre fora seu. Sempre.

O caçula afrouxou o abraço e, ainda olhando-se nos olhos, Dean saiu debaixo dele e inverteu a posição. Agora era ele quem montava.

- Eu te amo. – Sam sorriu. As covinhas pareciam gritar por Dean. Ele desistiu de resistir.

- Faz isso de novo. – Pediu.

- Fazer o quê, Dean? – Sam se acomodou melhor debaixo dele. – Dizer que eu te amo? Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

Dean riu. Uma risada que fez o coração de Sam cantar. A primeira risada da noite sem um traço de dor.

- Não, Sammy. Apenas sorria. – Dean começou a alisar os braços do outro, passando para o peito largo de Sam. Brincando com as pontas dos dedos, numa carícia tão suave que fazia o irmão se arrepiar.

- Sorrir?

- É. Sorria. Para mim.

Foi a vez de Sam sacudir a cabeça.

- Agora eu posso falar:_ você_ é doido! – Mas, ainda assim, foi fácil sorrir. Como num passe de mágica, todo aquele clima de decepção havia sumido. Não sabia bem o que havia feito. Só que havia funcionado.

Dean gemeu ao ver as pequenas marcas no rosto de Sam. Beijou cada uma lentamente, explorando aquele pedaço do rosto dele com a língua.

- Você é tarado pelas minhas covas! – Sam gargalhou, sentindo o irmão ainda brincando com o sinal em sua face. – Quem diria, Dean!

- Você é lindo. Absolutamente lindo. – A voz rouca do irmão mais velho mudou o tom da conversa. – Eu também amo você. Por mais que eu lhe deva uma boa surra, Sammy.

Sam o abraçou.

- E você vai me dar essa surra quando? Agora? Depois? – Sam se moveu por baixo Dean, roçando o corpo nele, provocando-o.

- Agora. – Dean segurou a cintura do outro e foi a vez dele beijar. Ele prendeu a boca de Sam com selvageria. Aquela fome sem precedentes, tão incomum em se tratando de seu irmão, o tomou com fúria. Precisava de Sam, assim como precisava de ar para viver. Finalmente entendeu que naqueles dois meses havia sido um morto vivo. E, por isso, tudo havia se tornado apenas uma sombra. Por isso, tudo era cinza em seus dias. Porém, agora Sam estava ali e estava lhe dando mais do que jamais sonhara pedir. O que recebia de seu irmão caçula só podia ser traduzido por uma palavra: vida.

Ele levantou e fez com que Sam se virasse. A passividade do irmão o estava enlouquecendo.

Foi a vez de Sam sentir o peso do Dean.

Dean roçou os lábios na nuca dele, respirando fundo, saturando-se com o cheiro do mais novo.

Era disso que precisava.

Pressionou o sexo nos quadris do irmão, fazendo-o sentir o quanto estava excitado.

Suas mãos brincavam com o corpo de Sam como se fosse um velho conhecido. Quantas vezes o havia tocado? Ajudado em banhos, em curativos? Só que dessa vez suas mãos tinham acesso a áreas que nunca haviam ido.

Dean estava encantado.

Pressionou com mais força o sexo rígido contra Sam, ouvindo-o gemer e se abrir em expectativa. Dean buscou saliva e preparou-o conforme o frenesi permitiu. Se não soubesse que o machucaria, pularia todas aquelas preliminares. Queria, _tinha_ que estar dentro dele.

Os dedos de Dean arrancavam gemidos cada vez mais altos de Sam.

-Pare de... me torturar... Dean – Sam conseguiu falar aos arrancos. – Por... favor.

A resposta do mais velho foi erguer o corpo um pouco, para melhor encaixar o pênis ereto e entrar como podia em Sam.

Ele tentou se controlar, mas era tarde demais para que a razão ditasse algo. Dean se perdeu no calor que emanava do corpo de Sam. No desejo que reconhecia nos gemidos e gritos de seu irmão caçula.

Sam queria tanto quanto ele.

O movimento de vaivém começou lentamente. Mas Sam subiu o corpo, pedindo por mais contato e Dean, que já estava descontrolado, perdeu qualquer noção.

Ele aumentou a velocidade do movimento.

Os dois entraram em um mundo de delírios. Um mundo em que falavam a mesma língua. Onde amor era bálsamo e perdão. Um lugar onde, ao se encontrarem, haviam se completado.

Mais uma vez, em poucas horas, alcançaram um orgasmo frenético, intenso e debilitador.

Era a morte, mas era a vida. Era o fim e o início de tudo.

Depois daquela tarde e daquela noite, tudo havia mudado.

Dean abraçou Sam, esperando sua respiração normalizar.

A chuva lá fora amainou, como que acompanhando a relação dos irmãos.

Sam tinha os olhos fechados. Depois de muito tempo sentia-se em paz. Depois de anos, finalmente se sentia realmente bem. Uma lassidão o envolveu e, aos poucos, ainda sentindo o peso do irmão, adormeceu.

Dean acompanhou a respiração de Sam até que ela se tornasse leve e indicasse que dormia. Aproveitou um pouco mais daquele conforto, mas acabou saindo pé ante pé da cama. Foi até a porta e passou a chave.

Chegando até a janela, observou lá fora. Ficou longos instantes assim.

Ainda chovia e parecia bem frio. Mas dentro do quarto estava quente. Sentia sua pele levemente úmida de suor.

Voltou até a cama e se enfiou nela, aconchegando-se novamente a Sam.

Em poucas horas sua vida havia dado uma nova guinada e não só recebera o irmão de volta, como o recebera de uma maneira inédita.

Mas ele não pensaria em tudo aquilo naquela noite.

A luz do abajur o incomodou. Não se lembrava de tê-lo ligado. Provavelmente Sam havia feito.

Desligou-o, tentando não acordar o outro.

Na escuridão do quarto, ouvindo o ressoar da respiração do caçula, Dean também adormeceu.

**Fim**

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

**Nota da Beta:**

Oh, meu Deus!

Estou completamente passada! Abismada! Entontecida! Encantada! Deslumbrada!

Eu já falei sobre o começo da história, tão triste quanto a desilusão e a mágoa podem ser. Tão desesperadora e graciosa quanto elas podem ser. Tão triste que faz nossos corações despedaçarem-se a cada linha lida. Dá uma certa dó de Sam, mesmo sabendo que ele fez por merecer. O vazio que tomou conta do Dean enlouquece, nos faz querer entrar dentro da fic para poder arrancá-lo daquele estado de torpor cruel.

Aquela palavrinha final tão temida, tão desconcertante, dá vontade de gritar. Gritar para que Sam não saia do quarto, não desista, não obedeça ao irmão. Gritar para ele ser egoísta e cabeça dura uma vez mais. Pelo bem de nossa mente.

E gritar com Dean. Por ele desistir de Sam. Da vida. Do amor. Dá vontade de gritar para ele levantar a bunda grande da cadeira e ir atrás de Sam. Buscar seu irmãozinho, fazê-lo se arrepender de tudo o que o fez passar, mas acabar perdoando o filho da mãe. Porque, afinal, ele é seu irmão, e ele jurou protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Independe de quão quebrado e insensível estivesse.

E quando, na segunda parte, você realmente faz ele correr atrás de tudo isso, realizando os desejos mais profundos, arrematando todo o significado de redenção com uma Wincest de tirar o fôlego... O que mais se pode pedir?

A confusão de Dean, a hesitação em perdoar o irmão, em abraçá-lo, em entregar-se àquele amor que ele tanto sonhou possuir... Nos faz correr os olhos apressados pelas páginas, para ver o que diabos vai se passar dentro daquele quarto de motel.

E o jeito safado do Sam pedir perdão, as provocações, o inverter de papéis com o irmão... Só faz a coisa toda mais especial ainda.

O jeito como o amor deles refloresce, acalentando a alma dos dois, afastando o frio e a solidão... Pelo amor de Deus! Me faz pensar que você deve ser abençoada com o dom da palavra. Ninguém deveria escrever bem desse jeito. Deveria ser crime (pecado, até) fazer pessoas chorarem com um amor tão doce, tão quente, tão... Sublime.

Eu não sei o que mais eu poderia dizer para elogiar essa história incrível! Só posso dizer que me deixou sem fala, por uma boa meia hora. Sinto-me privilegiada por poder lê-la antecipadamente, vou provocar muita inveja em muita gente.

Seu único erro foi escrever tão divinamente a ponto de me tornar uma espécie de tiete sua. A partir de agora, vai ter de me agüentar buzinando em seus ouvidos para escrever qualquer coisa que seja. E pode ter certeza que eu vou pentelhar você sempre.

Parabéns pela delicadeza e sensibilidade, Ga. Não poderia ter ficado melhor.

Mil Beijos :*

E infinitos abraços de urso.

Thata.

**Nota da Autora:**

AHHHHHHH, e para vocês que tiveram paciência para chegar até aqui...

Ando meio apaixonada por Latim. Andei lendo inúmeras sentenças por aí, então Virgilio caiu no meu colo. Ele é maravilhoso.

A frase é : "_Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori"_

A tradução (vi inúmeras e pelo que entendi a mais acertada é essa): "O amor vence tudo, rendamo-nos ao amor."

Essa frase é mencionada quando Virgilio invoca a ninfa Aretusa, para contar sobre o amor de um infeliz amigo. Na cena, o tal amigo, Cornélio, supera todos os males causados por uma traição e assumindo o que tem dentro de si, desabafa gritando essa frase ao mundo...

Assim... não sou uma estudiosa do assunto e peço perdão se estiver muito equivocada, mas interpreto essa frase como uma total superação. É um dar de ombros para tudo de ruim que possa ter acontecido. E, a redenção que só o amor pode oferecer. (tão romântica, eu...! Ai-ai!). O Dean não grita isso, mas acho que ele personifica bem essa frase.

Bem, considero essa fic a redenção de Sam. O que o Sam precisava passar para que _eu_ pudesse perdoá-lo, já que o Dean sempre perdoa...

E Thata... as correntes que me prendem a Terra estão cada vez mais grossas... Grande parte da responsabilidade disso é sua, filhote! Doro-te!

Até a próxima.

G.


End file.
